Rivals, Revenge and the Chosen One
by CrazyDivergentGleek
Summary: A new girl arrives at Benjamin Rush High when she arrives she is wearing a mon similar to Mike's she is an instant friend, but when enemies from the past kidnap her, what's to say that she's more important than they believe, and what will stop her from falling head over heels in love with the ninja's main enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Rivals, Revenge and the Chosen One

Summary: A new girl arrives at Benjamin Rush High when she arrives she is wearing a mon similar to Mike's she is an instant friend, but when enemies from the past kidnap her, what's to say that she's more important than they believe, and what will stop her from falling head over heels in love with the ninja's main enemy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supah Ninjas just the plot, some random ideas and my OC.

Chapter 1

The New Girl

Unknown POV

I was sitting comfortably in my orphanage room, hoping this would be the day the day I leave this place I have been forced to call home for 12 years. I was offered a chance with some new clients, the McKay's so far I think it went well. I began to pace suddenly my door opens. "Congratulations" the woman says who opened the door. "What happened" I say nervously. "We're adopting you sweetie" she says. My eyes lit up in excitement. "Now we also have a daughter who's about your age, her name is Amanda" my new dad says. I nod in understanding. We arrive home in a matter of minutes. I see this house almost like a mansion, I see a hedge maze a few servants and a limo I saw the girl that they described to me. She was blond, nimble and seemed very nice. I stepped out of the car. She welcomed me instantly. "Hey, I'm Amanda" she says. "I'm Adriana; most people call me Adri though" I say. "Amanda, why don't you show your new sister her room" my mom says. It feels weird calling her mom. Amanda nodded "Sure let's get you unpacked" she says. She takes my hand as we go upstairs. She opens the second door to the right. "Welcome to my room" she says. The room was twice as large as the one I had left back home. "Wow" I say. Amanda sits down on her bed. I start to unpack, carefully taking out the Mon from my small suitcase. I saw Amanda sit upright when I put it on. "Where did you get that necklace" she asks me. "I got it when I was little" I say. "I want you to meet some of my friends" she says sounding suspicious and worried. "Okay" I say. I could use some friends.

Meanwhile…

Unknown POV

"Goody, Goody Amanda get's exactly wants, but not this time" I say to myself. I was in my cell like every other day. I was pacing back in forth.

"Give it a rest Kylie, there's no way we are getting out of here" my cellmate says.

"Oh hush up Gina" I snap. "Geez calm down" Wallflower says.

"Don't you want revenge" I say.

"Yes, but Owen doesn't like me I've moved on" Wallflower says.

A guy medium height walks up to our cell.

"Who the heck are you" I say.

"A person who knows the identities of the Supah Ninjas" the man says.

"Keep talking" I say with an evil smirk on my face.

Amanda's POV

I didn't want to tell Adri were I had seen the necklace, but if my hunch is right then I'm sure Mike and Owen will gladly open her with open arms. I knocked on the door. (A/N: I'm assuming it's a short distance). Owen answered the door sandwich in hand. "Amanda" Owen says. "Who's the girl and why does she have the same Mon as Mike?" Adri looked confused. Mike appeared next to Owen. "Hey guys" Mike says. Adri looks at Mike "We have the same necklace" Adri says. Mike looks at me who looked at Owen who looked at Adri. "What" I say confused. "Where did you get it" Mike asked forcefully. "I got it when I was little by some man" Adri says. "Let's take her to the dojo" I whisper. Adri looks at us with a timid look on her face. We lead Adri upstairs; we pause at the door to Mike's room. "Should we take her in here?"Mike questions. "Fukanaga I think we should she has the same Mon as you, maybe Hologramps knows something" Owen says. Mike nods in agreement. Mike opens the door to his room and puts his the Mon in the bedpost and the bed goes up. "After you" I say. Adri looks down "Alright" Adri says climbing down. Yamato looks at Adri "What is she doing here" Yamato says. Mike explains the whole thing to Yamato who nods.

Kylie's POV

After the guy, who didn't tell us his name told us about the identities of the ninjas I was in surprise and shock tonight those ninjas are going down.

Timeskip to 9 pm…

The unknown man slipped a drug in the guard's drink leaving them incapable of stopping our escape. We had made it outside, where he was waiting for us.

Mike's POV

We were out in our Ninja suits patrolling we had gotten a lead that a group of criminals was going to escape, when suddenly we had heard a voice. "Well, well, well look who it is" the girl says. Her voice was sickly sweet it sounded really familiar. She was nimble and quick like a cheerleader, and then it hit me Kylie.

Adri's POV

I was in my room reading I heard someone downstairs, Mrs. and Mr. McKay were out tonight and Amanda was at Study Group I was alone at least that's what I thought. A man, or should I say teenager was in the house, I crept down slowly. He had heard me. "Hello beautiful" he said suavely. I was distracted by him. So distracted I didn't feel him hit the pressure points on my back. And then everything went black.

**Okay so was that a good first Chapter. Please review give opinions and answer this question. Who do you think the guy is who knocked out Adri is next Chapter coming soon. It will explain some stuff like how Adri has a similar Mon to Mike. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chosen One?

Adri's POV

I felt dizzy and lightheaded not knowing for sure, what had happened. I was in a room full of weapons and all kinds of stuff. A boy about my age came in; I didn't know if I should be nervous or scared. He approached me I squirmed in the chair, but the bonds that held me were fashioned tightly. "Eraba reta mono, Chosen one where is the sword" he snarls at me. "What sword?" I squeak. "The floating sword" he exclaims. The name sounded familiar I just couldn't accesses the memories. "Well answer me" he growls. "I…." I start. Suddenly there is a loud crash. "Sir, the Fukanaga are here" a soldier says." Excellent" my captor says. He roughly untied me. I hear clambering and three people come rushing in. "Let the girl go, Connor" the boy in the center says. I notice one very important detail that stood out to me. Around his neck was a Mon just like mine. Connor held me tightly he put a sword up to my neck " I have your chosen one I'm inches closer to finding the sword, and I'm enjoying keeping her here as my hostage" he says smugly. I managed to scramble to make my escape making myself near the ninjas that saved my life. "Thank you" I say. At that moment "Connor" had left it was just me and the ninjas. "Thank you" I say expressing my gratitude. But the ninjas were gone and I walked myself home.

**Meanwhile at the dojo**

Mike's POV

All that keeps going through my head is why would the Ishina want Adri she is of no value to them or is she. "I know that look Fukanaga" Owen says. " We need to find out why the Ishina was after Adri" I say. "Well can it wait till tomorrow" Owen says. "We need to focus on the more important thing keeping Connor away from my foster sister" Amanda says. **We need you home now! - Mom **"I need to head home, my mom is probably going to yell at me about Adri getting kidnapped" Amanda says. "Later Amanda" I say.

Amanda's POV

I arrived home seeing Adri shaking scared obviously. "Where were you, when your sister got kidnapped" my mom yells at me. "I was at study group" I say calmly. "Well while you were gone Adri was captured by some ninja freaks, now you apologize to her" my dad says. "Dad…" Adri starts. "I'm sorry I should have been there for you" I say. "That's okay" Adri says. "Now bed both of you" our mom says. Adri grabs me by wrist. "You, Mike and Owen are the ninjas who saved me earlier" she says. "What are you…?" I say. "You guys are totally the ninjas" Adri says. Adri goes upstairs and heads to bed.

**The Next Day…**

I walked up to Mike and Owen. "Adri somehow knows that we are the ninjas, but how would she know" I say confused.

Connor's POV

I was walking around, looking for my Jalapeño when I saw the most dazzling girl she had dark brown hair and blue green eyes. I walked up to her. "Hey pretty girl" I say trying to make a move. She turns around and then I realize this is the same girl I tried to capture the night before. "Hey" she says with the most beautiful smile. "I'm Adriana, I just started here" she says. "Connor, Connor Fukanaga" I say. "I was looking for my foster sister Amanda McKay" she says easily. "We don't really talk" I lie. "I was wondering if I could take you out sometime" I say. "Like a date" she asks. "Yeah, I would like it" she says. I can't help to suppress a smile.

Amanda's POV

I saw Adri talking to Connor I made Owen and Mike watch with me. "So your cousin's place 7:30" I hear Adri saying to Connor. "Yeah, I'll give you his address" he says. I see Connor smiling as Adri and he hold hands. I rush up to see them "Hey guys," I say. "Hey" Adri and Connor say in sync. "Connor here asked me on a date can you believe it" Adri says. "So me and Mike were also going to go on a date so is it cool if we double" I lie. "Oh sure" Adri smiles. Adri walks away and heads to class. Mike and Owen walk into the scene. "If you and your Ishina freaks are planning something you guys can forget it, because **Nothing** is happening to Adri on my watch you clear" I growl. "It's crystal clear Jalapeño" Connor says before walking away. "So you me date your place to stop Connor" I say. "Y-Yeah" Mike stutters. I smile and walk away.

Connor reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone.

(Bold Connor/ Italics Evil Gramps)

_Connor, how are we on retrieving the floating sword_

**The guardian who has been tasked with protecting it shall lead us to it**

_Excellent, soon nothing will stop us._

Connor hangs up and evilly laughs.

**Sorry for the late update but I was super busy. So Mikanda date, Adri found love and she's the guardian more next week. PM me ideas, suggestions and OC's I'll take 'em make Ishina warriors. Please I'm taking villians too.**


End file.
